The New Fire
by Scarflower
Summary: It’s been many years after the journey to the lake and the 6th generation after the Great Firestar is now ruling the forest. Pinepaw, Forestpaw and Willowpaw are three Thunderclan apprentices... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Allegiances

**I made some mistakes on my Summaries on my front page, so here is the correct summary for the first story.**

**Full Summary: It's been many years after the great journey to the lake and the 6th generation after the Great Firestar is now ruling the forest. Pinepaw, Forestpaw and Willowpaw are three youngest thunderclan apprentices and descendants of both Firestar and Tigerstar. As a new prophecy is spoken, the three wonder if this has anything to do with them and if the spirits of their ancestors will haunt them to victory or to death. (I suck at summaries!!)**

#1 **The New Fire**

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader:** Honeystar: Golden/brown tabby she-cat

(Mate: Talltail Kits: Darkstep, Rabbitears)

**Deputy:** Volestep: Dark brown tom with one white fore-paw

**Medicine Cat:**Silvereyes: Silver she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Stormheart: Solid White tom with deep hazel eyes

**Apprentice: Dewpaw**

Talltail: Brown tabby tom with a very long tail

Redfoot: Reddish-Ginger she-cat

Sorrelfur: Small Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice: Barkpaw**

Darkpelt: Black and Grey tom with very bright green almost yellow eyes

Cinderlight: Light brown-almost Grey tom with a green and blue eye

Mouseclaw: Dusty brown tom

**Apprentice: Lightpaw**

Rabbitears: Black she-cat with long pointy ears

**Apprentice: Maskpaw**

**Apprentices:**

Dewpaw: Small Grey tabby tom

Barkpaw: Long legged solid brown tom

Lightpaw: White she-cat with ginger splotches and blue eyes

Maskpaw: Silver she-cat with a white muzzle and white paws

**Queens:**

Dawnface: Light ginger she-cat with green eyes

(Mate: Stormheart Kits: Littlekit, Thunderkit)

Flowerpetal: White she-cat with ginger paws

(Mate: Volestep Kits: Leafkit, Tigerkit, Hollykit)

Sunpelt: Dark Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

(Mate: Darkpelt Kits: Pinekit, Forestkit, Willowkit)

**Elders:**

Heavyheart: Heavy set brown tabby she-cat with a torn ear

Jaypelt: Oldest ThunderClan cat, Half blind and deaf Grey tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Streamstar: Long haired solid Grey tom with green eyes

**Deputy:** Runningstream: Ginger she-cat

**Apprentice: Minnowpaw**

**Medicine Cat:** Mudleaf: Sorrel colored tom

**Warriors:** Talonface: Calico tom with white ears

**Apprentice: Calicopaw**

Foxfur: Reddish-brown tom

Swallowpelt: Black tom with blue eyes

Swan-neck: White she-cat with a unusually long neck

**Apprentice: Treepaw**

Lightnose: Grey-black tom with a very light pink nose

Blacktail: Brown tom with a brown tail

**Queens:** Goldenpetal: Golden she-cat with brown flecks

(Mate: Talonface Kits: Still expecting)

Daisyfur: Ginger she-cat with small white splotches

(Mate: Streamstar Kits: Hawkkit, Deerkit)

Spiderpelt: Long legged black she-cat

(Mate: Swallowpelt Kits: Fawnkit)

**Elders:** Moonclaw: Dusty white tom

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Gloomstar: Black she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Nightrunner: Swift brown tom; Formerly of WindClan

**Medicine Cat:** Mousefur: Light brown tabby with a white belly

**Apprentice: Lightpaw**

**Warriors:** Volemouth: Tortoishell she-cat with a black muzzle

Silvermuzzle: Wiry light Grey tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Waterpaw**

Bluefur: Blue tinged Grey tom with green eyes

Redheart: Long haired ginger tom

**Apprentice: Goldenpaw**

Browntail: White she-cat with brown tail

**Queens:** Dawneyes: Dark brown she-cat with green eyes

(Mate: Bluefur Kits: Still expecting

**Elders:** Moonfur: Light Grey wiry haired she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Swiftstar: Cream colored tom

**Deputy:** Ashtail: Yellow/ginger tom with dark blue eyes

**Apprentice: Redpaw**

**Medicine Cat:** Robinfoot: Reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Foxpaw**

**Warriors:** Runningbrook: Small, lean brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Dustpaw**

Swiftflight: White muscular tom with brown paws

Whitewing: White she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Blackears: White tom with black ears

Treeleaf: Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Gingerpaw**

**Queens:** Bluecoat: Grey she-cat with white tail and paws

(Mate: Swiftflight Kits: Grasskit, Stormkit)

Grassleaf: Ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

(Mate: Ashtail Kits: Hawkkit)

**Elders:** Scarface: Tortoishell and white she-cat with torn ears

Leafstep: Oldest WindClan cat; Small framed Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Here are the Allegiances of my first story EVER!**


	2. Prologue

**Ok so here is the Prologue. I suck at making prophecies soo... don't flame me!**

**Prologue**

_As the moon shone brightly, six cats entered the gloomy cave underneath the earth's surface. As each one entered, they lay down at the edge of a pool in the shape of a full moon. When each one had licked up a few precious drops of the pool each cat fell into a deep trance._

_In one of the cats' dreams a blue furred she-cat appeared. She had come to her with a prophecy of Starclan. As the Starclan cat became clear to the silver cat she began to speak:_

_"Silvereyes, you must beware of a new prophecy that dawns upon your clan."_

_"But Bluestar, why my clan. Why not ShadowClan.. or.. WindClan?" The silver she-cat answered. Her big icyblue eyes round with fear._

_"No." Sighed Bluestar. "This prophecy is meant only for ThunderClan." She paused._

_As she continued the area around the silver cat began to change. "Listen, and listen closely Silvereyes." The turning forest came to a stop. She was now in the ThunderClan nursery. When Bluestar spoke she pointed with her tail at three kits, suckling at their mother's belly. "Dawn turns to dusk, Day turns to night. As seasons change, memories long forgotten will arise. Spirits of the past will come to haunt those of the present. As the sky turns black, Only Pine, Forest and Willow can bring those roused at peace." "Beware of Pine, Forest and Willow."_

_With these last words spoken, the blue furred warrior left her at the edge of the pool. With the words "Beware of Pine, Forest and Willow" still ringing in her silver head._

**What do you guys think of my prologue? The prophecy sucks big time, but I just changed it a bit.**


	3. Problematic Birth

**I was going to wait with the first chapter until tomorrow but I decided I should already give you an idea of what the story is like.**

**Chapter 1**

_(Silvereyes POV)_

Leafbare had been hard this year. The once green ground was now covered in a deep layer of white snow. The sky was grey, although there was no seeing through the large mass of trees blocking out most of the sky.

The silence had suddenly been broken by a stiffling wail. In the stone camp, cats came out of their hiding places to see what had made the noise.They soon discovered that one of the queens was giving birth to her kits. The young queen was accompanied by a large black and grey tom and a small silver she-cat.

"Your doing fine Sunpelt" The dark tom reassured her. A small darkbrown kit with longer fur had been born, but more was still to come and the young she-cat was losing a lot of blood.

"Darkpelt! Lick this kit dry before it freezes to death!" The silver she-cat snapped.

"This is your first litter so you are not yet aware of the terrible pain that comes with it." The silver cat answered again. This time to the young she-cat. Although in her mind she knew that this was no ordinary birth. "Sunpelt," she said. "you have lost a lot of blood and there are still more kits to come. I will give you something that will help your breathing."

"Silvereyes, Sunpelt will survive won't she?" Darkpelt asked her.

The medicine cat nodded solemnly, " I will do anything within my power to keep her alive. But Darkpelt," "Yes" He looked up, relief shining on his beautiful dark face. "This might be her first and last litter. The damage that has been done with this kitting is unrepairable. There may be a chance that she could still have kits... but for now... don't mention this to her. It could hurt both herself and the kits." Pain aching her body. "I promise Silvereyes." He said looking down, padding out of the bramble nursery.

With these words two more kits wore born. A small silver tabby and a ginger-brown kit. Within a few heartbeats the kits were dry and breathing regularly. Silvereyes had given Sunpelt a few poppy seeds to help her sleep.

She suddenly remembered the terrifying prophecy that Starclan had sent her._"Dawn turns to dusk, Day turns to night. As seasons change, memories long forgotten will arise. Spirits of the past will come to haunt those of the present. As the sky turns black, Only Pine, Forest and Willow can bring those roused back at peace" _The memory of the turning forest, and the nursing kits then struck her mind. _Could they be Sunpelt's kits? _The image of the mother and her kits was all to clear and definetly seemed to be that of Sunpelt.

Quick as lightning, she galloped accross the clearing onto highledge and into her leaders den. But as she stood at the entrance she knew she had not told her leader about this prophecy. _How will Honeystar react? Will she have my tail for this?_

As she heard her leader's meow that she could enter, she thought of excuses for not telling her leader about this prophecy in advance. But decided to mention the prophecy when they would visit Sunpelt.

"Silvereyes, I heard from almost every cat in Thunderclan that Sunpelt has finally kitted." Honeystar's joyful meow made her feel even worse for not telling her about this prophecy. And certainly because these are her son, Darkpelt's kits.

She shrugged, "Dear Sunpelt has given birth to three healthy kits. They look just like their parents, although her kitting did not go smoothly." She looked down afraid to see her leaders shocked face. Silvereyes gathered all her strength to tell her that she did survive but that she might not be able to have kits again.

Right before Honeystar could say anymore, Silvereyes spoke quickly, "She survived but many sacrifices have been made." Honeystar gave her a questioning look. She could see a hint of worry flashing in her green eyes.

"What do you mean 'sacrifices'?" She asked. "Silvereyes tell me what you mean!" Her leader demanded.

"Her constant bleeding meant that somewhere something went horribly wrong. It means... It means that she might never have kits again." Her ears held back with grief.

"I see." Honeystar said cooly eventhough her eyes betrayed her sorrow for her daughter in-law. "Bring me to her and the kits."

As they crossed the clearing they could see cats coming from the nursery with grand smiles on their faces. Darkpelt was in the centre of the crowd, being congradulated with his beautiful kits. By the smug look on his face she remembered that he and Honeystar are far off kin from the mighty Firestar and Tigerstar themselves.

Silvereyes and Honeystar entered the nursery to see Sunpelt awake and feeding her kits. Sunpelt's gaunt look reminded her that she swore not to tell her just yet about the discovery. "Hello Sunpelt, how are the kits?" Silvereyes asked her. The queen turned to face her. Her gentil amber eyes full of love towards her kits.

"They're doing just fine Silvereyes." Her voice filled with exhaustion. "Thankyou for saving me and my kits, I am very grateful for what you have done. And eventhough Lichenfur is no longer amongst us, I am sure that you are the right choice of apprentice."

With the mentioning of Lichenfur, the medicine cat that joined the ranks of Starclan due to his old age, a bolt of energy and determination was sent through her body. Knowing that she had saved Sunpelt made her sure that this is her calling.

"How have you named them?" Honeystar asked. Seated next to her kin. The queen gave a sigh of relief," Honestly, chosing the perfect names for these little furballs what pretty tough." She shot a loving glare at the three bundles and continued," Darkpelt helped me chose. We chose Pinekit for the ginger-brown tom, due to his pointed muzzle. Forestkit for the darkbrown tabby she-kit, and Willowkit for the silver tabby she-kit."

"The names fit them perfectly! I will announce them at once!" Honeystar meowed.

"Wait! I... I have something to say. Please someone get Darkpelt." Silvereyes exclaimed. She was worried from ears to tail. _How will I tell them?_ _Mousebrain! You are the medicine cat, so don't act like a scared kittypet!_

As soon as Darkpelt entered the nursery she began to speak."When I made my half-moon journey to the moonpool, Bluestar came to me in my dreams and told me of a new prophecy." After gulping she went on."The prophecy was, _Dawn turns to Dusk, Day turns to Night. As seasons change, memories long forgotten will arise. Spirits of the past will come to haunt those of the present.As the sky turns black, Only Pine, Forest and Willow can bring those roused back at peace."_

"What does the prophecy mean Silvereyes?" Darkpelt asked. A faint trace of fear-scent came of him.

"I don't yet know what it means, but I think it involves Pinekit, Forestkit and Willowkit." she said.

"Until I have figured out what it means, I would rather no-one other than you, no not even your kits," She said with a glance at Sunpelt." know of the prophecy."

"Ok, Silvereyes." Honeystar said, clearly shocked by the prophecy. "But now we must go on with clan life. I will announce the birth of the kits. And none of us will say a word until you have figured out the what it clearly means."


	4. Firestar's Kin

**Chapter 2**

_(Forestkit POV)_

It has been only a two weeks since Forestkit opened her large hazel eyes and started exploring the nursery. She was the wildest of the litter, taking more after her father in looks and personality. She had woken up early today, and even though she had be able to see for a few sunrises, when her eyes saw the light of the sun she was captured in it's presence.

Her siblings were still sleeping and so was her mother, although, in the back of the nursery she saw that the oldest Thunderclan queen, Dawnface, was already up. Her belly big and round, heavily pregnant with kits. Forestkit wasn't allowed out of the nursery until she is 4 moons old, so she padded over to the queen, hoping she might have a tale to tell.

As she approached Dawnface, the queen turned her head, fixing her light green eyes on her. This made Forestkit feel uncomfortable but the urge to hear a story was to much. She padded over to her, placing herself next to Dawnface's big belly.

Almost pleadingly, Forestkit drew up her courage and asked, "Dawnface, do you have any stories you could tell me. I have no more sleep, I also don't want to wake my brother and sister and Sunpelt."

Dawnface understood her curiosity. She gestured with tail that she could stay and listen. She began," Has your mother ever told you the tale about how the great Firestar started his life in Thunderclan?" The kit shook her small head," This story is told from cat to kit. I guess the elders would give you quite a better version of the story but you won't be seeing them for a few moons. As I was saying, every cat knows that Firestar was the greatest Thunderclan leader ever to have lived..."

As soon as Dawnface ended her story, Forestkit walked back to her mother, lay down between her front paws and thought about what Dawnface had just told her. _Firestar was a kittypet and he became the best warrior in the forest? Wauw! That means I could become leader too one day._ She thought of what she would do when she was a warrior but soon fell asleep.

**I know this chapter was very short, but it's supposed to show a bit of Forestkit's personality. Next chapters will be longer!!!**


	5. Ancestors

**Chapter 3**

_(Pinekit POV)_

At sunhigh, Pinkekit was prodded awake by his sister Forestkit. "Wake up you sleepy head!" She wailed continuously. As he opened his strangely blue eyes, he found it hard to adjust to the little light streaming into the bramble nursery. His sisters constant prodding and shouting made waking up all the more important. Just making her stop would be his biggest wish.

" Wake up Pinekit!" Foreskit shouted.

" If you don't stop this horrid meowing I wont listen." Pinekit remembered her doing this when she had first opened her eyes. He figured she might be wanting to play. As he sat up he saw her sitting, impatiently kneading the sandy Nursery floor with her little paws. Her hazel eyes big and round.

" Ok Foreskit. I'm up." Pinekit said patiently. As he yawned, he revealed little pointy teeth. Even though he was only a moon old, he had the patience and mind of a much older kit.

" Dawnface told me a story about Firestar! I woke up early and she told me a story!" Foreskit almost went fanatic.

" Wha's appening?" Muttered Pinekit's younger sister, Willowkit. Padding from behind their mother with ruffled for meant Forestkit must have woken her up. Her word distortion guessed Pinekit must mean she's still very tired.

Willowkit sat down, licked her fur tangled fur so it looked somewhat neater, and listened to what Forestkit had to say.

" As I was just telling Pinekit, Dawnface told me a story about the great Firestar." She bounced around before calming down and continuing what she had to tell. " Dawnface told me that Firestar used to be a _kittypet_ before he joined the clans!"

" No way!" Pinekit and Willowkit meowed at the same time.

" Yes way." Said a voice from behind them. The kits turned around in a blink of an eye to face their mother Sunpelt. " Firestar was a kittypet, and came into the old forest when he was six moons old. He was apprenticed and made warrior together with his best friend Graystripe." Pinekit couldn't imagine Firestar not being a clan born cat. But something about the way their mother looked at them made him wonder if she was hiding something important. Sunpelt took advantage of the kits' attention by telling them something else.

" Their is something you three don't know and probably will think is wonderful, but before I tell you, my kits, you must promise never to boast about what I am going to say." She paused, taking a deep breath. " You three are..."

" Sunpelt!" Their father Darkpelt stormed into the nursery. A broad smile on his face.

" Flowerpetal's kits are getting apprenticed and Honeystar is allowing me to mentor one of them!"

He padded over to Sunpelt nudging her. She returned a lick on his ear. He turned towards his kits lay down and allowed them to crawl over him.

" Hello my kits. How are you today?" He asked gently.

Pinekit was the first to answer," Were fine father. Forestkit was telling us a story that Dawnface told her and then mother started telling us something too..." He paused. Cleared his throat since he had been talking too fast, and began again," but she never finished her sentence."

Darkpelt's head turned from Pinekit to Sunpelt, giving Sunpelt a quizzical look." What were you telling them?" Darkpelt asked.

" I was telling them that they are the sixth generation in the blood line of Firestar." Sunpelt explained.

But just as either Sunpelt or Darkpelt wanted to say something more, Forestkit interrupted," We are the what of the who of where?"

Both Sunpelt and Darkpelt broke out into laughter. But even Pinekit being quite bright didn't understand. So his father explained it again." When a cat has kits a generation is born. When that generation has kits they become the second and then third and so on. Now, you three are the sixth generation after Firestar, which means that you are far off kin. I know this must be difficult to understand because you are still so young, but all this means is that you are related to Firestar." Just as he was planning on leaving his family to do his warrior duties, Pinekit called him back.

Pinekit wanted to know more about his family so he thought _why not just ask more? It cant do any harm._

" Wait father! Who were the warriors that came before us?" Pinekit called, " Please tell us about them. Please!" As he wailed, his sisters joined in. Unfortunately drawing their father back to his earlier spot next to Sunpelt.

" If I tell you more about your family, then will you let me carry on with my warrior duties?" Darkpelt asked. Darkpelt hadn't intended on telling his kits this early in their life, but he couldn't leave them with their growing curiosity.

The kits nodded their heads. Darkpelt curled his tail over his paws and yet again began to speak," Now, your family began with Firestar, named Fireheart at first. He and his mate Sandstorm, one of the best hunters to ever have liven in ThunderClan was his mate. They had two kits, Leafpool and Squirrelflight. Leafpool was a medicine cat, so she wasn't allowed a mate or to have kits. But Squirrelflight was a warrior so those same rules didn't apply. Her mate was Brambleclaw, who you three know as..." He couldn't finish his sentence because Willowkit, who had hardly said a word beat him to it. She shouted," Bramblestar! But his father was Tigerstar and Tigerstar tried to destroy ThunderClan. So that means we are related to a traitor!?" Pinekit thought it was quite hard to believe. Being related to two of the most powerful cats that ever roamed the forest. One being good and one pure evil.

Darkpelt looked at his kits again and continued," As I was saying before I was interrupted," Giving Willowkit a playful stare," You are also related to Tigerstar. but don't let this get into the way of becoming great warriors! He did his wrongs but none of his kin have tread in his footsteps, except for Hawkfrost but that is a different story. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight had three kits, Jayfeather, Lionclaw, Honeywhisker. Jayfeather was Leafpool's apprentice and medicine cat, he was loving, fierce and very protective of his loved ones and Clan. He would made a great warrior but his weakness was that he was blind. Like Leafpool he was unable to have a mate and kits. Honeywhisker was a gentile warrior, but she was murdered in fight against WindClan. Lionclaw was a formidable warrior his mate was a fierce warrior named Cindercoat. They had only one kit. Her name was Flamewing. She had the same fiery ginger coat as her great-grandfather. Her mate was Blueclaw. They had two kits which you know very well, Honeystar and Silvereyes. As you know Silvereyes is a medicine cat so she cannot have kits. Honeystar was named deputy when was only a little after she was made warrior and very soon became leader. She as you know is your grandmother and my mother. So that is your family, but Firestar also had a nephew, Cloudtail. Cloudtail's daughter had a kit but this kit died a similar death as Honeywhisker. No other kin of Firestar and Tigerstar are known to this day so cherish it but don't boast!" Darkpelt nudged his kits and walked away.

Sunpelt had gone to make dirt so Pinekit and his sisters were left in the Nursery alone. Pinekit was so exited about being related to Firestar and was sure to keep his promise he made with his father. Forestkit pretended she was Firestar and jumped onto Willowkit who wailed because she Forestkit had landed on her tail.

" Auw! That was my tail!" Willowkit cried. " And I wanted to be Firestar!"

Forestkit bounced around, stood still and then pretended to ask as a leader." You can be Brambleclaw, my faithful deputy."

Pinekit was too tired to play, lay down, placed his head on his paws and drifted into a deep slumber while his sisters were still playing.

**Yah I know, this was really long! I haven't read the book The Power of Three: The Sight and Dark River so I don't if the names of Jaypaw, Lionpaw and Honeypaw are correct. I also made up everything from when it starts about Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kits. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible!**


	6. Starclan

**Starclan**

_(Willowkit POV)_

She couldn't believe what her father was telling her. Related to the greatest cat that ever ruled any clan. Willowkit was staring at Darkpelt in awe. After he told them not to boast about their heritage, he left the kits to play. Willowkit pelt excruciating pain when her Forestkit accidentally jumped onto her tail. Pinekit on the other paw just padded back to Sunpelt and went back to sleep.

"What a warrior he'll make. Warrior of _Boring_clan for that matter." Forestkit said to her.

Willowkit nodded back to her."All he does is act like a know-it-all and not play with us."

Forestkit ran up to her sister and pinned her to the ground."When I'm older I'll become a warrior, then deputy, and then leader!"

She leaped off her sister, sat down with her chin held high and pretended to have the authority of a leader. "All hail to your leader, Foreststar!"

"Oh all mighty, all mighty." Willowkit mumbled. Only to jump on her sister, starting a play-fight.

They played until sunhigh, when suddenly an earsplitting yowl came from Dawnface. The scream awoke Sunpelt, who immediately raced to the medicine cat den. Willowkit and Forestkit bounded over to Pinekit, who had a look of horror on his pointed face. The three kits ran over to Dawnface, she was giving birth, but the three kits didn't know that.

"Dawnface! What's wrong?" Willowkit asked her.

"Kits... coming... get... Silvereyes... help me... Starclan!" The queen was barely able to speak.

"Mother went for her." Forestkit comforted her.

As if out of nowhere, Silvereyes and Sunpelt appeared. Silvereyes ran to the queen comforting her and giving her herbs. Sunpelt went to her kits, she kept Willowkit and her siblings at bay. After what seemed like moons to Willowkit, Dawnface stopped yowling. Sunpelt stepped back letting her kits see the queen and her family. Dawnface had given birth to two kits. Willowkit ran over to Dawnface, she stopped at her face, licking it vigorously. She was very close to the queen. Her labour had definitely scared her.

"Thank you for your kindness Willowkit." Dawnface told her.

"I was just scared." Willowkit replied in a shy manner. She pulled herself together again."What are they're names?"

"The big, muscly yellow kit is..." Dawnface thought for a bit."Thunderkit. To represent that we are as strong as thunder. This little dark ginger and white kit is Littlekit."

"They're beautiful." She meowed, staring at the kits in awe.

Sunpelt padded up to them. Followed by her kits. She gave her congratulations to her friend, shooing Willowkit away.

"Time for sleep you three! All this commotion will have made you tired." Sunpelt told her kits.

"Ah ma!! Do we have to?!" Forestkit whined.

"Yes. I'm afraid you do."The queen lay down, opening her mouth into a big yawn.

"How about a story mommy?" For once Pinekit spoke. He would never disobey his mother. Willowkit and Forestkit stared at him in disbelief, cocking their heads sideways.

"What was this _Starclan_ Dawnface was yowling for?" He asked Sunpelt.

"All of you, take a seat and make yourself comfortable." Sunpelt told her kits.

Willowkit scrambled to her customary spot at her mothers warm, soft belly. After she and her siblings had settled in Sunpelt cleared her voice and started the story.

"Now, when a cat dies the cats' soul leaves our midst and joins Starclan in Silverpelt. Silverpelt is the vast space that stretches across the sky. Starclan is the forest where our warrior ancestors are. It is where they live on forever to hunt on they're vast plains." Sunpelt looked at her kits. They were staring at her with admiration;"I know you three haven't been out of the den yet but there are stars stretched across Silverpelt. They each represent a warrior ancestor. Whenever a warrior dies, you will see that another star is added in Silverpelt."

Sunpelt paused for a moment. After she let this sink into her kits she began again;"Starclan also send prophecies or dreams to Medicine Cats and Leaders. They can be good omens or bad ones. You must always trust and believe in your warrior ancestors. Now go to sleep will you please."

Willowkit obeyed her instantly. She would always believe in her warrior ancestors. Now that her mother had told her this story she couldn't help but jump at the thought of becoming a warrior. Although she wasn't really sure if she should become a medicine cat. She was interested in what her mother had told her of herbs, but she just didn't think she could do it. _You shouldn't be thinking about this right now. Enjoy kithood first! _A voice inside her said. Tired she yawned, placing her head on her paws, she drifted to sleep.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

_(Silvereyes POV)_

Silvereyes lay in her den, exhausted. Helping deliver kits had always been something she found tiring. _At least she has two strong kits_ she thought. After a while of thinking she couldn't help but fall into a deep sleep.

She woke up to find herself on a green stretch of land. _I must be dreaming_. Silvereyes turned around to find four cats padding up to her. Bluestar was the only one she could make out and... and... Lichenfur! Tears forming in her eyes at the sight of her mentor. They were accompanied by a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat and a long-haired, broad headed grey she-cat. Her former mentor padded up to her, touching her nose to his.

"Welcome Silvereyes, my dear apprentice." He told her. Lichenfur turned to face the tortoiseshell she-cat."This is Spottedleaf one of the former medicine cats of Thunderclan."

Silvereyes had heard of her legendary skill. Only the best medicine cats would ever be praised by saying they are as good as she was.

"Hello Silvereyes. We have brought you here to tell you something very important." The she-cat said."This here is Yellowfang, also former medicine cat of Thunderclan."

"Do you remember what Bluestar told you about the three Thunderclan kits a moon ago?" Yellowfang croaked.

"Yes." She answered."Why?"

This time it was Bluestar that spoke."You must tell Pinekit, Willowkit and Forestkit about the prophecy the day they are apprentice. At the moment they are protected by their parents against the evil that is spoken of in the prophecy. Once they are away from Sunpelt, they will not have the parental shield that is protecting them now." Bluestar paused when she saw the fear in Silvereye's icy blue eyes. In a softer more motherly voice she said."If they are told and are able to fulfill the prophecy then there is nothing more to be feared."

"But Bluestar..." Silvereyes was interrupted by Lichenfur's meow.

"We must leave you now." He told her. All cats touched noses with hers. When they turned to leave, Lichenfur turned around and faced his apprentice once more.

"You're doing better than I could ever hope. I'm very proud of you." The deceased medicine cat turned around, disappearing into the stars.

**Well, fourth chapter's up. I want atleast 10 reviews before I write anymore!! Anyone that reviews gets a Thunderkit and Littlekit plushie!!**


	7. She Can Stay

**MasterMindX: **Thanks! I'm glad you think its a good story. 3

**Tiger-tabby-demon: **Thankyou.

**Reaper404: **Ya, I might do a few chapters of each character instead of switching every time. Good examples for names! I might still change the ones I have set now, so I'll keep yours in mind!

**She Can Stay**

_(Pinekit POV)_

Pinekit woke up shocked when he heard yowling from outside the den. He jumped awake at the noise, running to the nursery entrance. He saw some Thunderclan warriors but a scent wafted through the air that he had never smelled before. Pinekit set one paw out of the nursery just to see what they had brought with him. He could see his father Darkpelt snarling, the deputy Volestep and a warrior he didn't know called Redfoot snarling and yowling furiously. They had a light ginger queen with them. and in the queens mouth she held a little marble-sorrel kit.

"Foreskit! Willowkit! Come see!" He yowled to his sisters. whom soon joined him at the nursery entrance.

"Who's that cat? She doesn't smell of Thunderclan!" Forestkit snarled.

"Hush! Can't you see she has a kit with her!" Willowkit snapped at her sister.

As if their mother had seen a Starclan warrior she ran outside to side the queen and her kit. Pinekit could hear Redfoot hissing at his mother. Soon after, Pinekit saw Sunpelt return with the queen at her flank.

"Lay down here." Sunpelt gestured with her tail.

"You're too kind. I just want my kit to be safe." The queen told Sunpelt, wrapping her tail around her kit.

Pinekit padded up to the queen followed by his sisters. The queen was a beautiful ginger/red color with blue eyes, but her kit looked absolutely stunning. Beautiful sorrel fur, with broad dark ginger stripes all across her body. He noticed with shock that she had to freshly cut claw-marks stretched on her muzzle. They must have been attacked somewhere. She was only a few sunrises old. _The poor little thing_ he couldn't help thinking.

"What's her name?" Pinekit asked the queen. The queen turned her head only to fix her bright blue eyes on him."Her name is Scar." The queen said;"And I'm Flower. I was a loner after my Twolegs abandoned me when they left their home, when I was only a kit. I've been on the road ever since. I came here after a rogue told me there were cats living here. I went first to a clan that smelled of fish, but they refused to let me stay and sent me into the pine forest. Then I was attacked by cats that smelled of rotten prey. And... and they scarred my kits' muzzle..." Flower said trailing off with grief.

Pinekit felt sorry for Flower. It must have been hard for her. "I still think she's beautiful." He comforted the distraught queen.

"Thank you, little one. What's your name?" Flower asked.

"I'm Pinekit, this is Foreskit,"He pointed to the dark brown she-kit;"And that's Willowkit." He said pointing towards his younger sister.

"What strange but beautiful names. Why do you have the _kit _after the first word?" Flower asked out of curiosity.

Forestkit answered her this time;"A kit gets a named for its fur color or eye color, or character traits, and then they put kit after it. When you become an apprentice, you get name _paw. _As a warrior, queen, medicine cat, deputy or elder you get your full name. I'd like to be called Forestheart when I'm a warrior. And a clan leader is gets _star _after their first name."

After Pinekit and his siblings had gotten to know the queen better, Honeystar padded into the nursery. She had a pleasant look on her face. Honeystar settled herself down next to Flower. Pinekit chose to sit in-between his grandmother's front paws.

"Flower, would you wish to join Thunderclan and learn the ways of our warrior code?" Honeystar asked the queen. Pinekit was stunned. He could get to know the young kit better now if they stayed.

"If it means a safe home for my kit then yes, yes I will stay." Flower answered. Pinekit almost yowled with joy.

"Then we will hold a naming ceremony right now. Please follow me Flower, and bring your kit with you." She told the queen. Suddenly Honeystar stopped, turning her face to the queen."What name would you like for your kit?" She asked the queen.

"Scarkit. I'd like you to name her Scarkit." Flower told her new leader. Honeystar nodded.

Pinekit could hear her yowl form the nursery. He, Forestkit, and Willowkit ran with ecstasy to the entrance of the den. From here they could clearly see their leader and their new den mate. When everyone gathered Honeystar spoke.

"We gather here today under high-ledge to welcome Flower into our clan. She has travelled through Riverclan and Shadowclan and was turned away by both. Leaving her and her kit on they're own. Shadowclan even attacking the helpless kit. I have asked her if she would like to join Thunderclan and she has accepted." Honeystar said. To Pinekit's great surprise, there were no yowls of rage from the crowd. Only yowls of sympathy for the kit.

"If the kit has been hurt by the other clans then I think it should be allowed to stay." She heard her father yowl. He had been snarling at the queen earlier on today but now seemed to accept her.

"I say she can stay!"

"Do it for the kit!"

"Stay!" The others yowled.

"I see the clan has spoken." Honeystar grinned with content.

"With the clan's approval I now ask you. Flower, will you defend and protect your new clan, and obey the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" She told the queen.

"I do." Flower said with more confidence than Pinekit had ever heard in her sweet voice.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your new name. Flower, you will now be known as Flowerstream. Starclan honors you for joining our clan, and we now welcome you as full warrior of Thunderclan."The clan leader yowled.

Pinekit could see that Flowerstream was certainly filled with joy as her new clan welcomed her with open arms. She padded forwards and licked her new leaders shoulder as Honeystar placed her muzzle on her head. Flowerstream stepped back into the crowd of chanting warriors. Joy glazing her eyes.

"There is just one more ceremony to perform."Honeystar said.

"When Flowerstream joined our clan she brought her only kit. Her kit will now be known as Scarkit. May Starclan light her path." The clan chanted the new kits' name.

**Didn't I say I'd keep my promise! Did you guess it already?! Scarkit is MEE!! Ya, I thought it would be nice to add something different to the story. Now be good authors an review my story? All reviewers get Scarkit plushies!!**


End file.
